


Promise

by sterling_schreibt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Roman AU, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterling_schreibt/pseuds/sterling_schreibt
Summary: Gladiator Lodovicus is presented with an incomparable gift.
Relationships: Rick & Max
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Promise

"If you win this fight for me, I promise you a night of spoils. Of anything you could want."

And he had won the fight, his minor wounds being tended to, and now took in the palace, kneeling in front of the emperor as dusk settled over Rome. He wondered what was in store for him, how much he himself would dare demand from a man who was not only hard to read but was famous for changing his temper and tolerance on a whim, turning mercy to brutal retaliation and innocent banter into a trial for one's life. Lodovicus rose to his feet upon Emperor Rictus' hands urging him to do so.

"Follow me, warrior," the tyrant drawled and stood from his throne, beckoning Vicus closer. It was warm, even in the great halls, and humid from the summer rain that still echoed from the walls as they retreated deeper into the palace. The gladiator was proceded not only by Rictus but two torch-bearing guards who led the way into a large room. A table was decked with every kind of food Vicus could imagine, a pool in the middle illuminated by candles. Torches doused the room in a warm light, leaving no space for dark corners or shadows. 

"Take off your clothes," Rictus commanded and the warrior did as told. Now bare, he stood in front of the smaller man and smiled.

"I promised you an unforgettable night," the emperor went on as he too undressed, carelessly tossing his robe over a sofa, "and I plan on keeping my word."

Lodovicus nodded.

"First, wine," Rictus spoke and made an inviting gesture towards the table. "Please, eat and drink to your liking, all of this is for you."

The gladiator, unsure of what else was in store apart from overall debauchery - he assumed slaves were going to be introduced any moment - took a cup and filled it with wine, then filled a plate with meat, cheese, and bread. The last thing on his mind was to insult his generous host. His gaze wandered over the large mattress and pillows opposite the table, and a pleasurable shudder ran down his spine imagining what he would be doing there.

"Oh, he's here already!"

A sweet voice rang across the room and from the large double doors emerged Maxima, former concubine and now wife of the emperor, dressed in nothing but jewelry. She warmly smiled at Lodovicus, gave her husband a deep kiss, and went on to to eat a fig from the table.

"You're the grand champion, as I've been told - I didn't see the fight today, unfortunately."

"Mistress," the warrior bowed, "it was a sight to behold."

"Ah, he's still being modest. My dear, it was like watching Mars himself slaughter; magnificent, glorious."

Rictus laughed, biting into an apple after taking a hefty sip from his cup.

"Was it now?" Maxima place a hand on Vicus' chest and teasingly ran it down, giving his toned abdomen a soft pat. "In that case he is certainly deserving of a treat, my love."  
Rictus growled at that, nodding in agreement, and reached out to stroke his wife's side, his hand wandering down to give her ass a firm squeeze.

"He is." Turning to the warrior, he nodded once more. "That's right. My wife is at your disposal tonight. My beautiful perfect woman will be our shared whore this evening, to be toyed with and teased and fucked."

"Yes, my emperor."

"Mhmm. A grateful young man we have."

"Appreciative," Maxima said with a giggle.

It was Rictus himself who first advanced, taking Lodovicus by the hand and leading him to the bed.

"Kneel, warrior."

Vicus did as told and soon came into the presumably unshared pleasure of feeling the emperor's hand on his body. They moved so determined yet sensual, Vicus was both terrified and aroused in no time. Then Rictus was on his cock, fingertips massaging the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs while a rough tongue worked his cockhead.

"You're so greedy," Maxima sighed as she took position by her husband's side and bent her head to join him. Soon two mouth were kissing and licking him hard as two sets of hands were digging into his ass cheeks, Maxima's fingers even rubbing his hole.

"I don't - I don't think I can hold back much longer!" Vicus warned them. In response Rictus sat up and thrust his cup back into the gladiator's hand. 

"Trust me, drinking and coming aren't mutually exclusive and best enjoyed together."

"Y-yes-"

Maxima bobbed her head up and down his length while Rictus moved behind his massive frame, fondling his balls and asshole which his wife splayed for him. Vicus heard the emperor spit several times before an intense pressure against his hole. He was afraid he couldn't take it, pleading under groans that he wasn't ready.

"Oh, no one ever is," Rictus growled but to Vicus' relief pushed the tip of his finger into him instead of his hard cock. 

The warrior came, howling as he did, and planted one massive hand on Maxima's head to hold her in place while he spurted deep into her throat. She dutifully accepted his load, swallowing every last drop until he stiffened and shuddered and sank back, spent.

"A wonderful first round," Rictus agreed with a low grunt when his wife wiped her mouth and leaned over to kiss him. 

"Why don't you have more wine and watch us for a while, gather your strength?" the emperor almost sweetly suggested as Lodovicus, still panting, sat up properly again. He rubbed his ass, feeling the phantom finger's tingle at his sphincter. The young man nodded and shakily reached for his cup once more, sipping the last of the wine. A ravenous hunger overtook him and he devoured the bits and pieces on his plate. 

Rictus had taken to bending down again, licking as deftly at his wife's pussy as his guest was devouring his meal. Vicus leaned back into the pillows with a soft grunt and started playing with his exhausted cock. The wine and food coupled with an intense orgasm had him almost drowsy, but he knew better than to doze off. This here was a show unmatched, unequaled, and he was part of it, closer and more intimate than he ever would have dreamt. 

In front of him, the emperor was fucking his wife, the muscular body on top of the slender curvy one working slow and steady, each thrust a tantric move that was enjoyed and relished in with high sighs and moans from both participants. Rictus, hair tousled, grinned a sharkish grin down at her, and she beamed up at him, her hands running up and down his sides.

Lodovicus was hard again, slowly but steadily teasing himself back into position. By know he was kneeling in front of the rutting couple, pushing his cock into a tight fist, emitting a low growl at the sheer want of it. Underneath the emperor, Maxima writhed, touching herself as she was pounded into the pillows.

"I won't stop until you come," Rictus growled, picking up the pace once more until he hammered his sweat-slick body into hers as hard as he could. She convulsed, mute, before breaking into harsh hoarse cries. Her husband pulled out to have Vicus watch as Maxima's pussy contracted with pleasure, shooting squirts of her own juice onto his cock. When he was thoroughly drenched, he pushed back into the dripping hole and rutted himself into her until she had stopped spasming.

"Now for something a bit rougher," the emperor mused, and went to the table to coat his fingertips with oil. He took over from Lodovicus' stroking with his slick fingers until the warrior's erection was shining in the candlelight.

"Have you ever fucked a man before?" Rictus wanted to know. The gladiator shook his head.

"Then you'll have the honors of losing your virginity to me," the smaller man laughed and turned his back to him. 

"Don't be shy, just be patient."

A delicate operation such as this had Vicus nervous, but he was riled up and lubricated and here the emperor wanted his cock inside him, a request he couldn't deny. He carefully pushed his hard-on up against the other's asshole, feeling a heat and tightness that was incomparable to pussy. 

"Gods!" he exclaimed, slowly pushing himself into Rictus who groaned as he encouraged the tall warrior to continue until he could go no further.

"Good boy. Good boy," the emperor praised under labored breaths. He bent forward, Vicus dutifully following and now towering above him, and Maxima took him back inside of her. The gladiator felt her small hands on his arms, running up and down before entwining with his own on Rictus' hips. It were those which commanded their speed and rhythm, an almost tactical forth and back. Vicus matched his thrust with at first tentative ones of his own, but gradually grew bolder until the men worked in synch with each other, panting and grinding away. Maxima felt Rictus tense, at first little twitches before the emperor finally let go, pumping himself deeply into his wife. Pleasure tugged and uncoiled from his very insides as Lodovicus followed his example and shot a hard few spurts into the clamping hole. 

He almost buried the two smaller lovers underneath him but Rictus sat up, stretching like a lazy cat as his erection waned, droplets of translucent white still dripping from his softening cock. Vicus inspected his own, red from the warmth and friction. He rolled aside on his back, and let out a long breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, his legs heavy and light at the same time.

The emperor was up again, gorging himself on meat and fruits by the table while Maxima poured herself more wine from one of the carafes.

"Wonderful," she sighed, patting her husband's buttocks as he fed her a grape. "He's a good boy indeed," Rictus agreed with a cocky smile, licking his fingers before returning to the mattress. Lodovicus, having resumed a, though sweaty, calm attitude again, grinned and bowed his head to the smaller man.

"Thank you for this invitation, my emperor."

"You're welcome, young warrior." Rictus leaned to squeeze one massive shoulder.

"Show such prowess again, and maybe I'll have you here with me once more."

"It would be an honor."

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories check out my patreon! https://www.patreon.com/ricksterling?fan_landing=true


End file.
